Stuck in the Rain
by Webdog177
Summary: On a rainy day, I took shelter and found myself in the presence of the last person I expected. *One-shot*


Disclaimer: I do not Own Maria-sam Ga Miteru. I just write for fun. *sigh*

A/N: Hey guys! Happy march 1st! (which also happens to be my birthday! Woooo!)

This is a small one-shot I was struck with the other day and just found the time to pen it out over the weekend. Not that long, also been done before. But I just felt like doing some cute fluff with a small message in there.

Campy? Yes. But cute, nonetheless.

Hope you enjoy it for the few minutes its worth to read! Here we go!

**Stuck in the Rain**

0 – 0 – 0

"Uwah!" I barely heard myself cry as I ran through the rain, my shoes spattering on the wet pavement and my bag held above my head in a vain attempt to keep the water out of my already-soaked hair.

In the span of a few short minutes, what started as a slightly cloudy day turned out to be a mid-autumn shower. I had gone out of the house a few hours before with the intention of doing a little secret procrastination. I had homework due the next morning... but honestly, who could have sat inside all day and worked on it?

Not me.

Unfortunately, I had gone out on my little outing without bringing an umbrella. It was mainly because of that, plus the fact that wet hair just drives me crazy, that I found myself running through the rain trying to find somewhere to dry myself off and wait for the weather to clear. Soon, from out of all the closed shops and waterlogged sidewalk came my salvation: a raised platform covered by a rather large, red awning. I breathed a heavy sigh of relief and immediately ran towards it.

"Oh gosh…" I made it to the platform and leaned forward, my hands on my knees as I caught my breath. "My hair…" I moaned, reaching up and tugged at a few strands that had come loose while running. They were a dark, dirty color; quite different than my normal, light brown hair color. I clicked my tongue and peered down at my clothes. Of course, they were soaked. My sweater was sodden with rain, only a few spots were actually dry. The bottom of my jeans were dirty and wet from the run. My sneakers were slightly muddy and I could feel my toes soaking in what felt like a puddle inside my shoes.

I must have looked like a drowned rat. What an attractive thought. The only thing that would have made my predicament worse was if someone was—

"Excuse me." A voice said from beside me.

"Ahh!" I cried out, surprised. My head snapped around to see who had spoken. When the person came into my view, my growing embarrassment at being seen looking like a cat after an unsuccessful bathing turned into dread.

I recognized the person standing not three feet from me. How could I not? If the hair (long, dark and perfect), or the eyes (sharp, intelligent and the most incredible shade of dark blue) wasn't enough to recognize her… the look she had on her face was. It was the look of regality. It was the look of a real lady. It was the look of one who didn't have to try to put on airs. She naturally had a sort of… oh, how could I put it? She was just naturally perfect. There was no other way to really put it. She was the star of Lillian Academy for women; everyone knew her… or at least knew about her.

Though now, because of the wholly embarrassing cry I let out, she had stepped away from me in surprised. And she had just witnessed me running like one possessed. And I just screamed at her. Could I die now, please?

I felt my cheeks burn with shame as I gaped at the girl beside me. She cast her eyes over my form, her face quickly returning to a neutral expression, as if deciding what to do with me. I just stood there, under her gaze, at a loss of what to do or what to say. Should I greet her? Should I run? Should I apologize for maybe getting her wet from my being so close?

Ahh! I was close to her! I was so close to her, I could even smell her over the powerful scent of rain. Wow, she smelled good. But it wasn't the right time be thinking of that. I shouldn't even be thinking about that at all!

Desperately, I held my hands up and tried to make a smile. I think it came out wrong, because she blinked at me, confused. "Sorry!" I apologized. "I, uh…"

Her gaze didn't waver, but the tightness in her eyes lessened noticeably. "It's quite alright." She said softly over the pitter-patter of the rain hitting the street and the awning. "You startled me, screaming like that."

"Anybody would cry out like that, being surprised like that!" I stammered, feeling my cheeks burn hotter.

The other narrowed her eyes at me, causing me to shrink under the calmness they radiated. "I find it hard to imagine you being surprised by my presence considering I had already been here before you arrived." It was simple, factual, and quite simply, nothing less than was expected of the speaker.

"Y-yea… I'm sorry." I muttered, lowering my head. For a while I stood there simply listening to the rain fall around me. It had been such a wonderful day. I had started out with a great breakfast (toast, sausage, eggs and tea) and had a few fantastic hours to myself in the wonderful autumn weather. I had seen the cutest store that stocks more ribbons than I could count. I would definitely have to go back there sometime, as I always tied my hair up with ribbons.

And now…

"Here." The other said.

I looked up slowly to see her holding a handkerchief out to, her eyes steadily on me. I stared at the offered piece of cloth, confused. Did she want me to hide me face with the handkerchief? Was I an eyesore?

She seemed to sense my hesitation and gestured her me to take the offering. "For your hair." She said, her face remaining neutral. "This isn't much but…" She seemed to shrug without moving her shoulders. "It's all I have right now."

I continued to stare at the handkerchief for a few more moments, and then slowly reached out to take it. When she didn't pull her hand back, I felt myself smile. She didn't want me to hide my face. I wasn't an eyesore. She wanted to help me dry my hair. A handkerchief wasn't much, but…

"Thank you." I said, taking the piece of cloth from her hand. "Thank you very much."

"You are welcome." She replied, her neutral expression turning into a soft smile.

I returned her smile with a nervous, slightly forced one of my own and started to slowly dry my hair. I undid one of the ribbons and stuffed it into my sweater pocket. I then ran the handkerchief through clumps of my hair, inwardly wincing at the fact that I would be giving a sodden handkerchief back to her. I turned back to her and cleared my throat as lightly as I could manage. "Um… d-do you want this back now? Or can I wash it and give it back to you at school?" I asked.

She turned her face fully towards me, a surprised look crossing over her wonderful features. "Do we go to the same school?"

As soon as her question came out, I felt a slight sting of reality. Of course there was no way _she_ would know me. She was…. I was…. Not only were we in different grades… but she was far too important to know, even recognize someone as ordinary as me. The sheer coincidence that the two of us attended the same school was a moot point; we were worlds apart. Yet, I had brought the topic up. Therefore, I had to finish it.

"Y-yes." I stammered, shrinking under her gaze. "I attend Lillian Academy for Women with you."

Her eyes took on a wondering expression as she considered that. "Really?" She mused. "Are you a first year?"

I nodded. Then, suddenly remembering who I was talking to, opened my mouth to speak. "Yes, I am." I said.

"What is your name?" I answered in the same practiced way that I was taught to answer for people of a higher standing than me, and she seemed to think about that. "It's a lovely name." She finally said. "My name is..." She said her name, the name I already knew. Of course I knew it. I had known the name even from before starting my education at Lillian Academy. I am fairly certain every student knew the name… even those that weren't her fans. "I am a second year." She finally said, then cocked her head to the side slightly. "Though, it seems you already knew that."

I colored again as I undid my other ribbon in my hair. "I think the entire school knows you." I said as politely and meekly as I could. The other sighed almost unnoticeably (though, I did notice) and looked out at the street. Suddenly afraid I had insulted her in some way, I took a step back and tried to take my words back. "I-I mean, that you are popular at school! You have a lot of people who know you and recognize you." Only after speaking did I realize that I had said practically the same thing as before. Wonderful. I shrank back down again and quietly continued to dry my hair.

When she spoke again, it was quiet. "Being well-known sometimes is a burden." She said. I barely heard her over the rain hitting the awning above us. "For example, I was at somewhat of a disadvantage just now. You knew who I was, but I didn't know you."

I stopped wiping my hair with her handkerchief and peered at her out of the corner of my eye. She was still looking out at the street, but her face had a soft, almost contemplative look to it. I returned to my drying. "Well, no one knows me." I said, trying to match her tone. "I'm nobody; a face in the crowd. I have nothing special that makes me unique or interesting. No one remembers me." I didn't look at her, but I could feel her turn towards me. "I'm… insignificant." I muttered.

The other didn't respond. She just kept looking out into the rain. What could she respond with, anyway? It was true, she _didn't _know me. She didn't know whether to contradict me or to agree with me. Either one would have seemed… odd, coming from a near-stranger. At least, from her point of view. And from mine, it was completely and totally true. I wasn't anybody important. I was just another first year student that happened to attend the same school as her.

The girl next to me moved her body as if she was going to say something to me, but whatever she had planned was cut off by a car that suddenly pulled up to the curb. It was a long, black and expensive car. A man, the driver I assumed, got out of the car and ran around it up to the platform she and I waited, an umbrella in his hands.

"Ma'am." He said, stepping half-into the dry area and holding the umbrella out for the girl next to me. "I am sorry for the wait."

"It's quite alright." She said and stepped forward. She glanced back at me and, after a moment, leaned forward to say something to the man. I couldn't hear it over the drone of the rain, but knew it was probably something about me. The man nodded and dashed back to the car. He disappeared into it and then re-appeared again after a few moments, another umbrella in his hands. He reached the platform again and gave the extra umbrella out to her. She nodded her thanks and then turned back to me.

"Here you are." She said, holding the new umbrella out to me. "Please take this."

"Eh—" I stammered, my eyes flicking from hers to the umbrella, and them back to hers. "B-but this is…"

She shook her head and pushed the umbrella into my free hand. Before I could say anything, she stepped back into the safety of her own umbrella held out by the driver. "Remember," She said over the rain. "No one is insignificant. Everyone has a quality that makes them worth remembering." She smiled lightly to me and, giving a small wave of her hand, got into the car. The driver shut the door and bowed to me before making his way towards his side and climbing into it. I stared blankly at the door she entered for a long time, imagining the small chance of her looking back at me through the tinted window.

Eventually, the car pulled into the street and drifted away, leaving me alone in the mid-autumn rain. I waited under the red awning for a while before finally giving a sigh, relieving the last vestiges of my nervousness at the conversation I just had. Had it really just happened? The umbrella I not clutched in my hands like a life preserver proved it.

Smiling to myself, completely ignoring the wet stickiness of my clothes and shoes, I opened the umbrella and stepped out into the street.

Homework awaited me at the end of the road. Homework… and a hot shower.

0 – 0 – 0

The following day, it was as if the downpour had never happened. The water on the ground had dried up, the trees and their leaves were blowing in the morning breeze, and the birds were singing their wake-up calls. It was the exact same conditions as the previous day when I had left my home in search of a day to myself. Hopefully, it wouldn't start raining again today. Then again, if I ended up being stranded with _her _again, it might be a good trade-off.

I arrived at school and, smiling to myself, stopped in front of the statue of Maria-sama to pray. At Lillian, the custom was to pray to Maria-sama as one entered and exited the grounds of the school, in order for Maria-sama to continue watching over you. The custom quickly became a habit to all those who attended Lillian, and I was no different.

Finishing I prayer, I took a step towards the main building-

"Wait."

Down back the row of gingko trees, from the direction where I had come, I heard a voice call out. Freezing in response, suddenly very afraid the statue of Maria-sama had called out to me, I felt myself gulp. Of course, the fact that a stone statue calling out to passersby was ridiculous, and now sure that the voice had come from the pathway and not Maria-sama, I turned around to answer 'Gokigenyou'.

But, as I finished my turn, my planned greeting was stuck forever in my throat. For in front of me was the very same person I had shared a few moments of respite with yesterday. The very same person who I admired. The very same person who everyone looked up to in the walls of Lillian Academy for Women.

It was...

I managed to thaw myself enough to get my voice to work again. "Um… would you be speaking to me?" I was sure I had been praying alone, but my nervousness and the butterflies in my stomach forced me to ask the incredulous question despite that.

"You are indeed not mistaken. I am the one who spoke, and you are the very one to whom I spoke."

Fantastic. I hadn't been mistaken. The person approaching definitely called out to me. Though, somehow, having it said to me didn't make it any easier to swallow.

My stomach took a leap into my throat as she approached, a million different thoughts buzzing around in my head. Why did she stop me? Did she remember me from yesterday? Did she want to greet me because of our chance meeting?

As I stood there watching her take one slow step after another towards me, I heard a tinny, almost soundless voice in the back of my mind. "_No_," It whispered. "_There was no way she could remember one so insignificant and normal… it is more likely that you have some smudge on your clothes or something else equally unappealing._" As depressing as the thought was, I could not help but agree with the voice. Why would someone like _her_ remember someone so average?

No, there must be another reason as to why she stopped me.

She stopped in front of me as I began panicking and, obviously not knowing the state I was in, smiled thinly. Her long, back hair came to rest at her waist shined brightly in the sunlight. A far cry from the dark, mysterious atmosphere from the previous day, I noted minutely.

"Hold this." The other said. She held out her back and, mainly out of reflex, I accepted it with both hands, making sure to keep my own bag steady as well. The dark-haired girl then reached out to my neck with both her hands.

Doing my best to stifle a cry, I tensed my shoulders and shut my eyes.

"It was crooked… your tie."

"Eh…?"

I opened my eyes to find that the other was not, in fact, strangling me. That was good news. Instead, she had fixed the tie at the top of my uniform. Her beautiful face, still in front of me above my eye level, was smiling lightly. Well, it must have looked pretty light to other, non-involved people. To me, it looked beautiful.

"You should always be aware of your personal appearance." She said, her voice chastising while at the same time soft. "After all, Maria-sama is watching." She gestured, a simple motion of her head, towards the statue of Maria-sama beside us.

And then, as quickly as she had come, she retrieved her bag and stepped past me, continuing her walk towards the school.

I stood, shock still, for a few short moments, not daring to even breathe. Trying to desperately register what had just happened, I felt my lips twitch and forced myself to swallow. My mouth was sticky and uncomfortable. With shaking hands, I reached up and clasped my tie gently, feeling the knot that was now tightly fastened to the front of my uniform.

Yes, it had indeed happened.

She had fixed my tie.

She had fixed my tie… and spoken to me! She had actually spoken to me! Not once, now, but twice! It was almost too good to be true.

But, from the looks of it, it seemed that she did not remember me. Or, if she did, it was likely that she would not say anything about the previous day. Probably because it was as I thought; that I was altogether too normal to remember. Too normal and unworthy to remember, even from a conversation we had held exclusively.

Oh well… At least I remember it_._

As I released the last vestiges of shock from my system and relaxed my shoulders, I heard the voice call out again.

"I am glad you seem to be alright today." It said. "I was worried you might have caught a cold, with how wet you were yesterday."

"Eh…?" I breathed, turning around. When I completed my turn, I saw her standing there, a few meters away, the same light (beautiful) smile on her face. "M-me?"

"Yes, you. You are still the only one here, so I am still speaking to you." She said, her smile turning a little thin. "My, my… it is as if you think I would be speaking to thin air or something."

"Ah- no. I mean…" I floundered, my face heating lightly. For a few moments I thought about what to come back with. "I'm sorry." I finally said, fidgeting my hands together.

"In any case, I am glad to see you are feeling well enough to attend school. Shall we go?" Sachiko took a step to the side, a clear gesture for her to follow.

"Y-yes!" I stammered, not willing on passing up the chance given to her. "Let's go."

I caught up with her and, together, we walked up the gingko path towards school in the bright morning sunshine.

0 – 0 – 0

A/N: Brownie points if you guess who the main characters are. Durrrr- ^.^

I luvs some good fluff just like the rest of 'em! Thanks for readin'!

Peace!

PS: The protagonist still has the other's handkerchief and umbrella! Muahaha!


End file.
